


Failed Attempts

by ace_hlnwst



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Wedding, bee week, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_hlnwst/pseuds/ace_hlnwst
Summary: Bee Week, Day 3: Proposal/WeddingBlake and Yang have been wanting to propose for ages, but always seem to miss out. And then Ren proposes to Nora and Ruby hatches a plan...





	Failed Attempts

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm missing Day 2, but it's gonna be a multi-chapter fic and I still need to iron some stuffs out!! It's coming, don't worry!!
> 
> Also, high-key LOVE writing a cocky Yang and Blake pairing :)

Yang awoke with a purpose.

_Today_ , she thought with conviction. _It’s gonna happen today. I’m gonna do it today._

She didn’t. She tried, but Blake’s phone rang, and she had to rush out and deal with a political drama at her dad’s office.

_Tomorrow_ , she thought tiredly. _Definitely tomorrow._

* * *

Blake held the box tightly in her fist. She wasn’t going to allow anything to stop from asking the most important question she would ever ask. Her phone rang and she hissed at it. But it was Ilia, who would only call back again and again until she picked up.

“Your timing really needs work,” Blake answered in lieu of a greeting.

“Have you done it yet?” Ilia asked excitedly.

“Of course, which is _obviously_ why I’m answering my phone when we both know my mouth will be otherwise occupied.”

“Uh, gross. I did not need that mental image.”

“Oh, please. The levels of PDA between me and Yang is widely known by now,” Blake chuckled.

“Doesn’t make it any easier to wipe from my mind.”

“Why are you even calling me?”

“Because I’m stopping anyone one else from talking to you before you actually walk through the doors and see Yang.”

“That’s actually a good idea.”

“I have them occasionally.”

Blake smirked. “You do know call waiting is a thing, right?”

“You do know that you can find another maid of honour, right?”

“Weiss would be happy to step in, I’m sure,” Blake said smoothly.

Ilia gasped loudly. “You wouldn’t _dare_. That… _ice queen_ over me? Your very best friend?”

Blake walked up to Yang’s auto shop and took a deep breath. She didn’t know why she was nervous. It was a foregone conclusion that Yang would say yes. In fact, it had almost become a game amongst their friends as to who would propose first.”

“Okay, I’m at her shop. I’m gonna go.”

“You got this, Blakey. And for the record, I always knew you’d be the one to ask first.”

That got Blake to grin widely. She loved Yang with all of her heart but she did enjoy the healthy level of competition they had between them.

“Well, hey there, gorgeous.”

Blake skidded to a stop in front of Yang, who stepped outside to lean against the open garage wall. Yang in her overalls – often pushed down to just her pants, baring her midriff in a sports bra – always, _always_ turned Blake on.

“I, uh…” Her words forgotten, Blake took in every inch of available skin, some of it gleaming in sweat, some it covered in streaky oil marks. She licked her lips.

“You know, you look like you’re about to devour me, but I have a girlfriend and I don’t think she’d be too keen on that.”

“Shut up.”

Blake shoved the box into her bag and grabbed the back of Yang’s neck to pull her in for a kiss. It was filthy and eagerly reciprocated, just the way she loved to greet Yang. Half the shit they did was definitely not publicly decent, but neither of them cared.

“God, get a room, you two!” Nora yelled from inside the shop.

Even though their eyes were closed, both Blake and Yang simultaneously flipped her the bird, never breaking their lip lock.

Some minutes later, the pair breathlessly pulled away and Yang smirked. “you look ready to be taken to bed, Belladonna.”

“Are you offering, Xiao Long?” Blake teased back, letting her fingers dance across Yang’s exposed stomach.

“Baby, the things I would do to-“

“ _OH MY GOD, YES!”_

Blake and Yang jumped at the sudden yell. Nora generally was loud, but the decibel level had grown exponentially with whatever had happened. They ducked back inside the garage and both faces fell to see Ren, Nora’s boyfriend, on one knee with a ring in his fingers.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Blake muttered.

“Well, today’s out of the question, then,” Yang agreed.

“So selfish.” Blake turned back to her girlfriend. “When can it be our turn, baby?”

“As soon as life gives me a fucking break.”

“We should elope.”

It wasn’t the first time either of them had suggested the idea.

“We should. Just hit Vegas and be done with it.”

“Aw, baby, you really know how to melt my romantic heart.”

They both grinned and became lost in one another once more.

* * *

A week later, Yang awoke with a purpose. She had a plan. Breakfast in bed for her beautiful Blake and then she’d ask, Blake would say yes, and then they’d have epic engagement sex.

They’d sure as hell practised enough.

She was halfway through flipping the second batch of pancakes when Blake walked into the living room, already dressed in her work clothes.

Wait, work clothes on a Sunday?

“No!” Yang said, dismayed, her shoulders dropping.

Blake cocked her head. “You forgot I was going to Vale today, didn’t you?”

Yang pouted and nodded. Blake cooed and kissed her sad girlfriend. “You can propose to me when I come back next weekend, okay?”

“I don’t wanna wait that long!”

“Well, go on, then.” Blake raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Yang glared at her, but it didn’t really hold any malice. “No, I want it to be an _event_. You deserve an event, Blake.”

“Aw, baby, you’re so sweet and I love you.” Blake kissed her softly. “But you know all I need is you, right?”

Yang nodded and kissed her again. “Be safe. I’ll see you in a week. I love you.”

* * *

One week turned into two weeks because Blake’s dad campaign was doing so well in Vale that they extended the trip so that he could do more canvassing. Yang was so proud of Blake’s hard work as campaign manager paying off, but goddamn she missed her.

Ren and Nora were putting the fast track on their wedding.

“ _Next month!_ ” Yang screeched.

It was pure jealousy. She and Blake had been together since they were fifteen, far longer than any of their friends’ relationships, and Pyrrah and Jaune had already beaten them to the altar. She wasn’t about to let someone else beat them. Especially not Nora.

“Reckon you can marry Blake before then, Yang?” Nora said cheekily.

Yang felt her body vibrate with heat. She’d been away from Blake too long. Her temper was ready to let loose.

* * *

“You’re never allowed to leave me again.”

Blake smiled and happily let Yang attach herself to her torso like a koala. “I would never leave you, Yang.”

“It’s cos you love me, right?”

“Well, that, and no one makes me breakfast in bed like you do.”

Yang looked up at her with a devious grin. “Dessert first?”

Blake’s plan of proposing was quickly forgotten as Yang invaded all her senses in the best possible way.

* * *

The next three weeks flew by with Yang getting four jobs detailing ridiculously expensive cars owned by particularly meticulous millionaire and Blake travelling to every corner of the city with her dad. The national election was the day after Nora’s wedding.

_Pure coincidence_ , Nora had said with attempted innocence.

_Pure bullshit_ , Blake had muttered.

_I’m gonna fire her_ , Yang had said, even though she never would.

All their friends were teasing them, and Blake was ready to burst into tears from frustration. She just wanted to propose to her girlfriend, dammit! Why the hell was that so hard?

* * *

The day before the wedding, Ruby called Weiss.

“I have a plan,” Ruby said.

Weiss smirked. “You always do.”

* * *

They didn’t want to be happy or excited, but any occasion for Blake and Yang to dress up was a cause for celebration because _holy hell_ , they made a gorgeous pair.

For Blake and Yang, it was all about building the anticipation all night long, teasing the hell out of one another to see who could break first. The sex was _always_ incredible, but after events, it was just that much better.

“Rubes and Weiss wanted to meet us outside the venue twenty minutes early,” Yang said, smacking her lips after applying some red lipstick.

Blake hummed her appreciation at the colour and expertly, habitually pressed a kiss against those luscious lips without leaving a smudge.

“We are too good at looking good,” she remarked.

“Fuck yeah, we are.”

* * *

“So, what’s the big secret?” Blake asked after greeting Weiss and Ruby at a side entrance to the vineyard – how had Nora even scored such an amazing venue in such a short time?

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other, the former almost vibrating with excitement and the latter trying to look unaffected but failing.

“Did you two have sex?” Yang asked.

“What?”

“No!”

“That’s-“

“Ew.”

“Ew?”

“Well, uh…I…um…”

Yang chuckled. “I’m just fucking with y’all.”

Weiss pulled herself together first – _obviously_. “Ruby had an idea and I think it’s an excellent one. If you’ll just follow us through these doors.”

Blake always had been a curious cat, so she followed without preamble, pulling Yang behind her.

“Do you think this is where they maim us and kill us to wear our skin and live our lives?” Yang whispered loudly.

“No, I think they have that pencilled in for the eighteenth,” Blake quipped back.

“Damn. Just our luck. I even put my good perfume on.”

“You always smell amazing to me, babe.”

Yang responded by squeezing Blake’s ass through her tight green dress.

“Will you two knock it off?” Weiss snapped after hearing Blake’s yelp of surprise.

“We’re just having some fun before you kill us,” Yang replied as though it were totally normal.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ruby, can you…I just can’t with these two.”

Ruby jumped forward. “Look!”

Blake and Yang followed her outstretched hand to what looked like a makeshift altar, complete with a woman sitting – _nope, just really short_ , Yang thought – and waiting patiently.

Waiting for whom?

“Wait, are you getting married?” Blake demanded, glaring at Ruby.

“What?”

“No!”

“That’s-“

“Ew.”

“Really? Ew, _again_? Tell me how you really feel, Weiss.”

“For Christ’s sake, this is _your_ wedding!” Weiss said in exasperation.

Blake and Yang were stunned into silence.

“Did we break them?” Ruby whispered.

“You…you arranged a wedding for us?” Yang asked quietly.

“But we’re not even engaged,” Blake added.

Weiss waved her hand. “As if. That was always a mere formality for you two. And I know you’ve been wanting to marry each other pretty much since you met. You’ve both been ready for years but…life.”

“You two are the happiest, most in love couple I know and you’re really amazing role models,” Ruby continued. “Yang, you’re the best big sister I could have ever asked for and Blake, there is no one more perfect for Yang than you. I sometimes think she dreamed you up and _poof_ you became a real person!”

Yang looked at Blake, linked their fingers together and smiled in adoration. “That’s exactly what happened. I had a dream when I was six years old. The details about your face were always fuzzy until I met you that first day at Beacon. Then I knew you were the girl I’d been waiting for.”

Blake blushed and leaned in to kiss her. “I’ve heard you tell me that story so many times, but I love hearing it every single time. I love how it gives us this sense of otherworldliness, like we were created to find one another. Sure, we have our passions and careers and families and friends, but for almost ten years, you have been my world, Yang.” Blake rested her forearms on Yang’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together.

“We’re each other’s world, baby. That’s what makes us so great together. We’ve always had a mutual love and respect to try and help each other succeed in every way possible. And look at us now. We’re both doing what we love, doing what we’re good at. We have such a great life together and I’ve been waiting for what feels like forever to be tied to you in every way possible.”

“So, should we just take those as the vows, then?” the short woman piped up from the altar. “I am a little wary of the time constraint.”

“Are you officiating Nora’s wedding too?” Yang asked her.

The woman nodded. “Little Red there played on my heart strings. She’s lucky we both have silver eyes, otherwise I wouldn’t have even entertained the thought. But here we are. And I understand what she meant about her sister needing to marry her soulmate.”

“Fucking yes!” Yang fist pumped the air. Her hand dipped into the pocket of her tux and she pulled out the ring she’d bought over a year before.

“Holy shit.” Blake’s eyes were wide, but she fumbled frantically around in her clutch before bringing out her own ring for Yang.

“Baby, it’s so perfect,” Yang breathed.

“It’s simple, ladies,” the woman – priest? – stated. “Do you promise to cherish each other, to truly _love_ each other, to respect each other and to protect each other?”

“Always,” Blake and Yang replied, staring at one another, big grins on their faces.

“Excellent. By the power vested in me by the God of Light, I now pronounce you wife and wife! Oh, put the rings on! Whoops.”

Yang slipped the rings Blake’s left ring finger while she hurriedly did the same, as effortlessly as though they’d rehearsed it a hundred times.

“Hey, wife,” Blake murmured.

“Back at you, wife,” Yang replied, her smile warm and contagious.

“Come here.”

It was their 12,859th kiss since their first, but it brought with it a new and very welcome weight.

“Ah, man,” Yang whispered when they broke apart. “Nora is gonna be so _pissed_.”


End file.
